Heaven Isn't Too Far Away
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Nick meets up with Jimmy Novak in Heaven.


**A/N:** This is for my dear LJ and Twitter buddy: tiptoe39 who was nice enough to write me a birthday fic that was a vessel fic that had Jimmy and Gabriel's. I wanted to give her a similar gift for her awesomeness except use Nick because he's well: awesome. We're not sure what his last name is because he doesn't have one so tiptoe39 suggest: Gamble. :) Sera that's for you!

**Heave (Isn't Too Far Away):**

By: LOSTrocker

Nick isn't really sure why he's here.

Heaven.

The last place he thought he'd be. Didn't he say "yes" to Lucifer? Didn't that alone give him a special reservation in Hell?

How does he know? That's an easy answer my friend because he's home with a wife whose very much alive as well as the bundle of joy that he's holding in his arms.

Now, Nick isn't complaining by any means. It's nice here, full of firsts memories that he'll always cherish but that's all they are. Memories. They are not the real thing. So shall it be above as below or something the lines of that, it can be too much. He has step out, venture out to see if he can find any familiar faces up here so he doesn't feel so alone.

"Where are you going honey?" his wife asks him.

And Nick can't help but wince. They sound too real, too close to the actual thing. Dammit. "O-out," he stutters and makes a quick exit to the door.

Nick doesn't even know where to be start but he finds himself waling. Its like a hazy maze of memories for everyone. He doesn't linger too long, just long enough to see if he spots anyone, and just when he thinks he's about to lose hope. He finds someone he knows. Well, sort of anyway.

He's out in the middle of a field in the middle of no where, there is nothing above him but a clear night sky filled with stars. Center of this field he sees a familiar car – 1967 Chevy Impala. Nick is hesitant as he makes his way towards the classic car because he would hate to think that Dean is in there because if Dean Winchester is in there then it's over. There is no hope yet and even though he didn't know the boys personally (only through Lucy's eyes) he could see them and within them hope.

There is someone on the hood, nursing on a draft beer staring up at the stars that are glittered across the sky. They're pure, bright. The brightest he's ever seen them. It takes him a second to realize who this is. First, he think it's Cas but it's not. It's his vessel: Jimmy Novak.

On the hood of the Impala, Jimmy knows he's not alone because there is another presence here. "This is suppose to be my day off,"

Nick nearly jumps out of his skin – technically speaking of course. "I'm sorry,"

That's when Jimmy drops the beer and does turn around. He's scared. Has a right to be because the last one who held the devil was this man. All the hunter instinct arise up in Jimmy like a flame and he's ready to conjure anything up that he can muster. Then he remembers that this is Heaven, and here that's all there is peace, tranquility, and ever lasting memories that will keep one content or so they say.

"It's only me."

"Whose me?" Jimmy demands.

The formalities of being introduced between vessels seems to be over rated.

"I'm not the devil," Nick assures him with up held hands as a sign of peace. "If that's what you're thinking."

Jimmy rolls his eyes. "Still, you..."

"I said yes, I know."

"What in the Hell made you say yes to the devil!" Jimmy yells at him.

Being connected with Lucy will always have him as the bad guy because he was the one who told him yes, but then he thinks it's not different from saying yes to an Angel. Wasn't that what Lucy was before he fell? Bet your lily white ass it was.

"What in the _Heaven _made you say yes to an Angel?" The question comes with much sarcasm that Jimmy can appreciate.

The answer always came down to one very common thing.

Family.

So, that's how they start. From Jimmy getting ready to beat a shit out of a guy he's hardly known to this: something in common. They had families and they lost them because they felt they had a greater purpose in life. Looks like the joke on them.

"I should have some more beer in the back if you want some." Jimmy offers Nick to stay and get comfortable.

Nick can't refuse because he's with someone who understands. He can't remember the last time he drank but when he takes a sip it's better than what he remembered. Nick takes his place next to Jimmy. "What's this memory?"

Jimmy smiles. "Dean gave me the day off when I was back once," Jimmy shares. "He's not too far away just in case."

Nick tries to see if he can spot Dean but he knows he won't be able to because this is Jimmy's memory. Not his. "The Winchesters too care of you didn't they?"

Jim nods. In more ways then one, but that is a different memory for another time. One that he's not quit ready to share. That's between him and Dean.

"I miss them," Jimmy confesses. "They were like family to me,"

"You were lucky you had them," Nick says. "I didn't have anyone but Sarah, and..." he stops there. Jimmy understands why. He doesn't have to say anything.

"I did," Jimmy goes on. "Family, friends... Doesn't matter though,"

"Then you're dead?" It's a question that's been weighing on his mind. Heaven can play tricks on you just as much as Hell can.

"No," Jimmy answers. "Not really. It's sort of a come and go thing with me. Sometimes Cas goes human and sometimes he goes back to being that nerdy Angel dude." he pauses. "I still get my collected memories of happiness though. I have to practice, prepare for when I really..." Jimmy doesn't want to think about it. He's really not sure if he can leave his boys that permanently yet. Dean above all else. "I'm just saying it doesn't matter anymore because I can never ever go back to them. So, you're lucky you really don't have no one to return to."

Nick hasn't thought of it that way.

"You can though, find them here." Jimmy offers.

Nick hasn't thought of that either.

He thought it was just his memories. That's it. It takes Jimmy awhile to explain the rules of this place. All though, it is possible to loved ones to reunite up here. Pam and Ash had all ready made their hellos, and invites to the Roadhouse. While up here, Jimmy has even tried to pen point John and Mary Winchester for Sam and Dean's sake but hasn't found them yet. Won't mean he won't stop. Jimmy suggests he tries there first. Ash knows and sees all. He is the awesome or so Jimmy has come to learn.

"Just tell them that Jimmy Novak sent you." Jimmy extends a hand out.

"I will do that," Nick promises and takes it. "I'm Nick, Nick Gamble."

"Well, Nick Gamble, I guess I'll be seeing you." Jimmy offers him this memory as his own. It is nice here and they can always come back to it to remember they are not alone, and that vessels really should stick together.

Nick doesn't ask where he's going. He watches Jimmy jump off and he falls with a peace out sign that he's learned from Dean. It looks like Cas is calling him back into him.

Nick will do what Jimmy suggests: seek out his real family, but not right now. For the moment, he enjoys his beer and his eyes focuses on the stars above him. It's better then casting below.

**END**


End file.
